InsaNity
It wasn't me, it was never me, I didn't kill Marcy K. Edward M. Sasha N. and Elmore S. they were my closest friends. But they didn't believed me and I ended up in a mental hospital and I told them the truth and nothing but the truth, and this is what I told them, " It was my 14th birthday and it was 6 o'clock in the morning when I heard my door open, so I opened my eyes and there stood my mom with a beautiful strawberry cake and at the top it said to a special girl Mia I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. After that I took of my PJ'S and put on some cloths for school, I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair and make up but something felt wrong but I think that it had to be my excitement, my mom then entered the bathroom and screamed she then dialed 911 and I got freaked out I tried to talk to my mom but she then went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and said stay back. I thought it was a little birthday prank so I told my mom that she got me so then I reached out my hand to touch her but she cut me I saw that cut and screamed, I then screamed and cried. She then ran up to her room and locked the door I tried to enter and started to pound the door, I then heard a knock at the door and it was the police and they told me to drop my weapon I then walked up to them and they pulled out there Taser gun and shocked me. I then woke up in a room I tried to stand up but I was cuffed a door then opened and a woman came in and asked me some strange questions. One of them was why did I carve a Chelsea smile on my face? Another one was why I tried to kill my mom? and I said the same thing I don't know what your talking about she then said to herself so it is true. And she to told me I had a extremely rare disease named U.S.D (Unseen/unidentified. Scenery. Disease. It was a disease that makes your mind think that everything is normal and you cant see what is really happening. They then let me go and told me to be careful, the policemen then took me home I then remembered that there was a sleepover at my friends house so I entered my house and packed some things for the sleepover and headed over there. It took 5 minutes to get there I knocked on the door and Sasha answered the door and she screamed and ran up stairs I entered the house but something was very different and then I blacked out. I then woke up surrounded with blood then I heard sirens and the door opened with a lot of policemen they then took me to a hospital but it looked a little different and then I knew I was in a mental hospital. I tried to fight back but they over powered me. The doctors then took me to a cell and locked it up then put a cupcake with a candle and I made a wish to start this day never happened. But my wish never came true years passed and every second I spent in that cell the more I became insane the more I became insane the more I became angry and the more angry I became angry the more evil grew inside of me. They then opened the cell and I followed them then they took me to a room and made me answer some question and I told them that it wasn't me that killed my friends. It was the evilness that lived inside of me for all these years." And that was my story they told me that I would be out of that cell in 6 months but I knew that I will be back. After I returned, I Almost died. I went insane, and got even more Insaner after I got caught and was put back in the cell for 16 years Category:BCP Category:Pastas